Harry Goes To Another School
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Oneshots of Harry deciding to go to or attending another school.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry inwardly frowned as he got on the boat next to Hagrid. Now that the excitement had dwindled he was starting to think more about Hogwarts. Other than it was a magic school and Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster he knew nothing about it. While he didn't know much about private schools he did know that they sent representatives that described the course load among other things. Hagrid hadn't done any of that and Harry got the distinct feeling that Hagrid wasn't the schools representative either. So this Dumbledore decided to send him someone who clearly didn't know how to explain his school but also someone who did something bad enough to not be allowed to use magic. What did that say about how important they thought he was.

Coming to a decision he was suddenly glad that Hagrid had written that letter and not him. He hadn't written an acceptance letter so he technically didn't have to go. He would just do some research on Hogwarts and other schools and pick one he liked the best.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked into the room he had rented at the Leaky Cauldron. He was almost incredulous at how easy it was to trick Hagrid that he was going to Privet Drive alone. Dumping the pamphlets onto the bed he set about putting his things up in his new trunk. Going back to Gringotts had been a great idea as it ends up he met his account manager and learned that he also had another vault that he could access when he was fifteen. This had led to a shopping trip of epic proportions in his opinion, He didn't even want to think of how ill prepared Hagrid was sending him to Hogwarts.

Laying down he picked up one of the six pamphlets.

**Iselia Academy**

_Iselia is a magic academy located Tuscan Italy. It was founded by Pomona Iselia in 1818. Iselia is rated third around the world and is a première school. School starts September 1 and ends June 15. Students may leave every weekend with a guardian or if they are of age. Iselia is near Keldrin Ally and the students are allowed chaperoned visits twice a month. The current Headmaster of Iselia is Marcus Prince who is famous for Holding off the Dark Lord Grimmauld's forces for five hours and an Order of Merlin third class. _

_Below is information designed for first year students. If you are planning to transfer into Iselia please send a letter to the Headmaster to receive more pertinent information._

_**Primary Courses, Professors, and Books:**_

_Transfiguration – Matilda Hopsket _

_Mandatory- A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

_Helpful- The Virtues of Visualization_

_Charms – Adriano Caceli_

_Mandatory- The Standard Book of Spells; Charms: The Basics_

_Helpful- Wrist Movements and Pronunciation are a Wizard's best Friend; My Magic and Me_

_Defense – Liam Sprout_

_Mandatory- The Dangers of the World and What to Look Out For; A Basic Guide of Shields and Spells_

_Helpful- Elementary Jinxes and Hexes_

_Herbology- Aldo Scamander_

_Mandatory- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Helpful- How to Take Care of my Magical Garden_

_Potions- Kendra McGonagall_

_Mandatory- Potions: Procedures and Preperation, Basic Potions for Beginners_

_Helpful- Potions: Ingrediants and Reactions_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Benito Calihan_

_Mandatory- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Themselves_

_History- Margeretta Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_**Extra Classes Available in Third Year:**_

_Ancient Runes_

_Arithmacy_

_Astrology_

_Blood Magic_

_Dueling_

_Divination_

_Finance and Economics_

_Laws and Politics_

_Muggle Studies_

_Wizarding Culture and Traditions_

_**Extracurricular Activities:**_

_Quidditch_

_Quadpot_

_Broom Racing_

_Weapons Tournaments_

_Dueling Tournaments_

_Charms Club_

_Transfiguration Club_

_Potions Club_

_Defense Club_

_Debate Club_

_Iselia Newspaper_

Harry read the pamphlet happy at what he found. Reading the other he found them all the same more or less except Hogwarts. Hogwarts actually had the less classes and activities. Worse it was ranked thirty-seven in world and seemed to be running mainly on it's old reputation. Frowning in disgust he filled out a letter for Iselia finding that it was the best in his opinion.

* * *

**"Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**"

"**"Potter, did she say." **

"**The Harry Potter." **

**Everyone stared waiting for said boy to come out of the group. Whispers broke out as no one appeared. Minerva pursed her lips as she called out the name. Looking through the first years she found that none of them resembled her old students and no one had a lightening bolt scar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry paled as he listened to the Order members threaten the Dursleys'. Were they trying to push Vernon over the edge. Then a horrible realization overcame him. They knew. Sure he knew that the Weasleys thought there were no warm feeling between him and his relatives, but this spoke further than that. They knew that Vernon hit him and starved him and it wasn't only the Weasleys. The whole order knew and they weren't going to do anything. Sure he had been angry when Dumbledore had said he knew what was going on, but it just seemed ten times worse that the others knew. With Dumbledore he at least expected it. He was a general for the light and had to sacrifice people to achieve victory. It wasn't a good reason in his opinion and he didn't trust the man, but he understood his motivations on some level. The others had no excuse for their inaction. Threatening the Dursleys was the best that they could do. No spells no keep them from lashing out. No giving Harry protection. Bloody Hell they weren't even go to Madam Bones. He though at least Remus would feel obligated, but it seems he was wrong. It seems he really was a means to an end for everyone. Not that anyone cared to make sure he could do his job.

Coming to a decision Harry asked Vernon to drop him off a few blocks away and was glad that Vernon was happy to comply. With compensation of course. He looked down at the bag that contained his cloak, album, money, and a few trinkets from his birthdays. Harry then took out his wallet of muggle money that he had started carrying around after second year. Walking into a cheap clothing store he bought an outfit that actually fit him and changed into it. Then he walked down a block to a hat store and bought a toboggan and stuffed his hair into it so only his eyebrows indicated what hair color he had. He then bought some orange tinted glasses that made his eyes look brownish and some foundation to cover his scar. Nodding to himself he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron; positive that no one would really recognize him if he was careful.

Walking past the patrons unnoticed Harry walked towards Gringotts. He had already used twenty minutes of his time and had probably forty left before the Order found out that he wasn't were he was supposed to be. Entering he went to a teller and asked to see his vault. One speedy cart ride later and he was entering his vault only to nearly trip at the fact that his pile of galleons was now fifty piles and that there was now other rooms connected to it that contained furniture, jewelry, and other trinkets in here.

Tuning to Sawtooth he asked "Why is there more in my vault then there was when I two years ago?"

The goblin looked at him slightly confused, "When you participated in the Triwizard Tournament you became emancipated. Confirmed by the Ministry and Headmaster of your school when they allowed you to. That allows you access to the rest of your family's vault. Also the inheritance you received fro your godfather has been added to your family vault. Didn't you receive your missives informing you of this?"

Shaking his head no causing the goblin's eyes to narrow and his face to turn contemplative; Harry turned back to his vault. This changed everything. He didn't need to stock up on money and get a fake passport now. He didn't even have to ask for sanctuary in Australia. He could transfer to another school and Dumbledore had no say. Smiling he filled his pouch with several handfuls before giving the other chambers a brief walk through. It was the trunk that really excited him. It had a dividing wood in the middle and each side was obviously enlarged. It also shrunk so he could lug it around easier. Quickly he filled one side with a few journals and what seemed to have been his families school books. Especially DADA hoping that there would actually be something helpful in it.

Walking out he joined Sawtooth on the cart. Suddenly Sawtooth's gravely voice pulled him out of his reverie, "I will inform the proper people that you haven't received missives from us and they will probably send you a representative to talk to you in a few days. Don't worry we have ways of finding you; so don't bother sending of telling us your address."

Harry nodded to show he understood but his mind was all over the place. Was his mail being stole? If he was emancipated then why was he forced to go to a trial for underage magic. Deciding to think on it later Harry looked at his watch and saw he had twenty minutes until the Order started looking for him. While he was emancipated he didn't want them to find him until he wanted to be found. He decided the book store would have material on other schools. He would buy it and some others and then he would by a muggle hotel room a few blocks away.

* * *

His research in schools had been very informative. It seems that sometime in the 60's a curse was put on the DADA position and about ten years after Hogwarts started to loose ranking each year. The job couldn't be properly filled and it brought the education down. Not only that, Snape's teaching style had also cost Hogwarts's ranking. Hogwarts was once number one but was now fifteen. Harry had also found some schools he was trying to decide between.

Ifreet Intricacies in Egypt was ranked fifth and accepted transfers. It placed student on ability so he could take classes he missed and get a better education. It also was the leading school in creating curse-breakers, ward-smiths, and spell creators.

Patriots Academy in America sounded good. There were ranked third and were militaristic. They taught extensive combat magic and muggle defense. They also had varying types of sport teams. The downside was that it wasn't a boarding school and didn't have much in wards.

Athena Academy was the last one and ranked second. It accepted transfers and sounded good. While it didn't offer muggle defense it had an amazing curriculum geared to magic combat. It also taught things illegal in Britain and had nice wards. It was a boarding school and lasted two weeks longer than Hogwarts. It also had extensive wards because of Igor's reign as a Dark Lord. It was even recorded that Voldemort was still laying siege to it at the end of the second war. They had lasted a month before Voldemort was disembodied.

Reading through it he decided that Athena's would be the best bet. He would be way behind in muggle defense and he had enough experience to know that it would cause bullying. If he wasn't on Voldemort's hit list there would be no doubt in his mind that he would got to Ifreet's, but he didn't have that luxury.

Sighing he thought back to his meeting with Goblin Harbponder. It had been very informative as it had been headache inducing. He had an excessive amount of gold and a few properties including the Order's Headquarters. At least he had the relief that it wasn't Dumbledore who was stealing his mail, but Fudge. Apparently he had been trying for years to get access to his funds and this was just another try.

* * *

AN:This will have a sequel detailing everyone noticing him missing and such.


End file.
